Kissing Frogs
by Angel Wing
Summary: Well, this is a parody to the frog prince but, gundam style. There are mild hints of shounen-ai so don't read it if you don't like that! Please r/r!


Kissing Frogs 

Kissing Frogs   
By: Angel Wing

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it...too bad...I think I could make it much more interesting...but anyway... I don't make a profit from this, unless you want to send me money. DON'T SUE ME!!! Ok, that's about it.

*~*~*

  
  
Prince Quatre was out for his daily ride on his mighty steed (no not Trowa...bad bad!!) He was passing by a pond when he saw a strange frog. You see this was no ordinary frog; Evil Witch Dorothy had put a spell on him. But, Prince Quatre did not know this. He stopped and decided to talk to the frog.   
  
Prince Quatre did not have many friends even though he was a kind and loving person. I guess they didn't like him because he was rich, and prince of the land. "Hello," Quatre said to the frog, "what's your name?"   
  
"Ribbit! Ribbit!" Was the answer that he received. Try as he might, that was the only sound the frog could make. From that day on, the frog swore to get revenge on Evil Witch Dorothy.   
  
Prince Quatre decided that he would take the frog home and keep him as a pet and friend. He would talk to him, but still the only answer was "Ribbit! Ribbit!"   
  
Then, one day Quatre had an idea. He would get wizard Duo to change the frog into a human. When Quatre visited Duo in the tower of his castle, he found him munching on chips and watching tv.   
  
"Wizard Duo!" Quatre shouted making the wizard jump, "I have an important job for you. I want you to turn this frog into a human." Duo got up and went to his spell book.   
  
"Aha!" Wizard Duo replied when he found it. He walked over to the frog and set him in the center of the room. "Bipidi bapadi boo," Duo chanted while throwing some weird sparkly stuff on the frog. Nothing happened. "Abracadabra! Hocus pocus," Duo tried. Still nothing happened. "Well Prince Quatre, I don't think I can help you."   
  
Quatre was upset but decided to visit Wise Man Wufei who stayed in the castle also. "Wise Man Wufei, can you tell me how to turn this frog into a human, so I will have a friend to talk to?" Quatre asked hoping for a yes.   
  
Wufei nodded and looked into his magic pool of cheese. (Yes cheese, I had to make it silly and pointless at one point in the story didn't I?) It swirled around and around and showed blurry pictures, which neither could make out. "I'm sorry Prince Quatre. I'm not wise in the way of frogs. But, if you have any questions about justice, honor, and weak onnas… " Wise Man Wufei told him and Quatre shook his head no and  left, even more upset.   
  
"What did I hire you people for if you're going to be no help?!" Quatre shouted. "Maybe I'll go see Elf Heero. He's my last resort." Quatre said as he and the frog left for the forest.   
  
When they talked to Elf Heero, he wasn't sure what to do either. "Maybe someone put a curse on the frog," Elf Heero suggested, "if it was Evil Witch Dorothy magic, it's impossible to break."   
  
Quatre ran out of options and went home. He wasn't sure what to do now. At least the frog was still his friend. Quatre sure as hell wasn't going to ask Evil Witch Dorothy for help. He wasn't sure if he could survive the traumatic shock of looking at her. Just thinking of it gave him the heebie jeebies.   
  
But, sure as you guessed it, the frog knew how to break the spell. It was a kiss from Quatre. How to get Quatre to kiss him, he wasn't sure. So, he tried to write it on a sign, but frogs aren't very good at writing, and all that came out was squiggle lines, and the occasional ribbit, ribbit. The frog also tried using puppets to tell Quatre how to break the spell, but Quatre just thought he was entertaining him.   
  
It was hopeless. The frog wasn't sure of any more ways to try and get Quatre to kiss him. The frog began to cry and cry and cry. He couldn't take it any more. He was sure he was going to be stuck this way forever.   
  
Quatre was very sad seeing his only friend upset. He marched right up to Wise Man Wufei, Wizard Duo, and Elf Heero and shouted, "You're all fired! You made my frog friend cry and you didn't help me either!" Did I mention Prince Quatre was a *kind* and *loving* person?   
  
The three guys began to cry also because they were fired. Now where else are a Wise Man, a Wizard, and an Elf going to find employment? This didn't bother Quatre though. All he was worried about was making his *real* friend happy. The three guys packed their things and left.   
  
Quatre was still miserable. He wanted to be able to talk to the frog and it talk back to him. 'Maybe if I wear sunglasses when I visit Evil Witch Dorothy,' Quatre thought to himself, 'No good. It won't help much.' Then Quatre began to cry also. (Man, everyone in this story likes to cry!)   
  
It was hopeless; there was nothing he could do about it. Quatre looked down at his frog friend and gave him a goodnight kiss, when suddenly he turned into a handsome Trowa! "It's about time!" Trowa told Prince Quatre.   
  
Quatre had hearts in his eyes. It was love at first sight. Trowa was the same way. The looked at each other lovingly, then...   
  
[Little gnome person walks into the middle of the story, and holds up a big sign: CENSORED!!!]   
  
Prince Quatre and Trowa lived happily ever after, after they turned Evil Witch Dorothy into a frog. Trowa and Quatre were positive that no one would ever think about kissing her. As for Wise Man Wufei, Wizard Duo, and Elf Heero, I heard they were still unemployed. If there is anyone willing to give any of these poor souls a job or a home, please call 555-3321.   
  


A/N: Just curious…did anyone else picture a frog with a unibang??? I sure did as soon as I started writing!

  
*~*The End*~*


End file.
